


no other sadness in the world would do

by a_popcorn_kernel



Series: poppy's playlist [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, And It's Only Relevant For Like Twenty Words, Angst, But It's Only Near The End, Dark, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Happy Ending, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's Just Really Uh Dark, Major character death - Freeform, Songfic, but make it darker, kind of?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/pseuds/a_popcorn_kernel
Summary: This is the story of Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune. (Be warned: It's rather dark.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Except It's Chat Blanc And Miss Fortune
Series: poppy's playlist [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686544
Comments: 25
Kudos: 66
Collections: October 2020 - Dark





	no other sadness in the world would do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missnoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles/gifts).



> this one's for noodles, thank you for this prompt!! also if it wasn't obvious the song here is hoax by taylor swift. it just has the vibe yknow

_My only one_

_My smoking gun_

_My eclipsed sun_

_This has broken me down_

They sit on the rooftop, white and black in striking contrast.

Chat Blanc leans his head on his Lady's shoulder, his mouth twisted in an imitation of a smile.

They watch the sun set and plunge the world into darkness. Ladybug—or rather, Miss Fortune—drops a slight kiss on his cool forehead.

He purrs. He imagines this is what happiness feels like.

It's not like he'd know.

* * *

_My twisted knife_

_My sleepless night_

_My win-less fight_

_This has frozen my ground_

Marinette wakes in a panic.

In her mind are the echoes of a battle fought in this apocalyptic wasteland, the echoes of an anguished scream.

She shudders, and suddenly Chat Blanc is at her side.

“It's okay, princess,” he murmurs, and she melts into his arms. “Forget about it. You're with me now.”

A soft “spots on” turns her into Miss Fortune once more, and she feels more at ease. In his arms, in her super suit, she finds it terrifyingly easy to forget. 

They fall asleep like that, white cocooned around black spotted with red. It's the best sleep she's had in forever.

* * *

_Stood on the cliffside_

_Screaming, "Give me a reason"_

_Your faithless love's the only hoax_

_I believe in_

It's two days later, or maybe it's been an eternity—either way, the next to wake in anguish is Chat Blanc.

“Father,” he whispers, like the word's glass, like he might shatter if he says it any louder.

_“I'm doing it for her, Adrien. For you. For us.”_

It takes all his energy to resist the sob that threatens to rip from his throat.

Gabriel's gone. He's gone, he's gone, he's gone.

And yet his father feels more alive than ever, with the way he haunts every shred of Chat Blanc's being.

Chat Blanc squeezes his eyes shut, and swallows a scream. It won't do to wake his Lady.

* * *

_Don't want no other shade of blue but you_

_No other sadness in the world would do..._

Sometimes they wander the underwater city, pointing out familiar landmarks and familiar faces. Today is one of those days.

They swim hand in hand along Rue Gotlib, and Miss Fortune perks up as they approach the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

She looks to him in silent query, and grins when he smiles a “yes”. 

Pushing open the door, Miss Fortune swims in, Chat Blanc following behind her.

 _Do you think we could make pastries?_ she asks through their link. _Maybe I can summon a Lucky Charm or two…_

Chat Blanc chuckles, bubbles bursting from his lips. _Not now, m'lady. You wouldn't want to get your supplies wet._

He mulls over the usefulness of their connection underwater, as she rummages behind the counter. Really, the only good thing Gabriel has ever given them was that telepathic link.

Perks of being an akuma, Chat Blanc supposes.

Suddenly, Miss Fortune lets out a faint gasp, the sound reverberating in his head. He swims over, alarmed.

_Is there a problem, princess?_

She turns to him, eyes wide. If it wasn't for the water that surrounded them, he's certain she would be crying.

 _Ma— Maman…_ she says shakily. She won't look away from whatever it is that's behind the counter.

Chat Blanc tries to hide his panic. _Are you alright?_

Suddenly, she propels herself to meet him, and when she clings to him, he can feel her chest heaving.

 _I…_ She lets out a sob, and bubbles rise from her mouth. 

He folds her into himself, his hand brushing over the crown of her head.

_Just… let it out, m'lady. It's alright._

She lets out another sob and buries herself further into his chest.

He looks past her.

He pretends it wasn't him who'd hid Sabine there.

* * *

_My best laid plan_

_Your sleight of hand_

_My barren land_

_I am ash from your fire_

They kiss like it's oxygen, desperate to escape the chill.

“I love you,” Miss Fortune breathes. “I love you, I love you.”

They're on the Eiffel Tower—or what's left of it—and the wind whips at her hair, flinging it into both their eyes. But they don't care.

“I love you, too,” Chat Blanc whispers against her lips.

They aren't actually sure if they remember what love really is.

They kiss again, and forget about all the death that lies underneath the waters below.

* * *

_Stood on the cliffside_

_Screaming "Give me a reason"_

_Your faithless love's the only hoax_

_I believe in_

_Don't want no other shade of blue but_ _you_

_No other sadness in the world would do_

It's Chat Blanc's turn to be swept up in an embrace. His turn to cry.

“Kitty,” she murmurs, and the word is painted with what sorrow she can give.

He'd bolted awake earlier, a name on his lips and a tremor in his voice. 

_Father_ , he'd whispered. Then afterward: _Mother_.

Miss Fortune knows the deep grief that has Chat in its grip, sees it written all over his face.

But she isn't sure she knows what grief feels like anymore. Not since that day in the bakery.

Time has numbed her feelings, numbed her emotion. It's equally terrifying and not, as it strips her of her heart and leaves a gaping void in its place.

But she has a partner, a lover to console. So she pulls him in closer and kisses him on the forehead as his tears drip onto her face.

* * *

_You know I left a part of me back in New York_

_You knew the hero died, so what's the movie for?_

_You knew it still hurts underneath my scars_

_From when they pulled me apart_

They don't talk about New York.

“What happened to that cat toy I gave you?”

Chat supposes today's an exception.

“Inside one of my trophies,” he says. “Because you won my heart with it.”

He knows it's cheesy, but he's desperate to hear her laugh. He hasn't heard it in days.

Miss Fortune smiles. “Silly kitty.” 

Hours pass in conversation. She doesn't laugh once.

Her smile doesn't reappear after that day.

* * *

_You knew the password, so I let you in the door_

_You knew you won, so what's the point of keeping score?_

_You knew it still hurts underneath my scars_

_From when they pulled me apart_

_But what you did was just as dark_

_Darling, this was just as hard_

_As when they pulled me apart_

These days they don't talk much of New York. Or anything at all.

Chat Blanc's days are filled with nothing, nothing, nothing. Slowly, he finds himself becoming as devoid of emotion as his Lady is.

And his Lady?

Well, for one, she's dead.

Slowly, he finds himself becoming as devoid of emotion as his Lady _was_.

* * *

_My only one_

_My kingdom come undone_

_My broken drum_

_You have beaten my heart_

When Ladybug—a younger, brighter, _alive_ Ladybug—steps into his world, he's near ecstatic.

But she shrinks away, and he can see the terror in her eyes.

When he lunges for her earrings, eyes alive with the promise of a paradise, she kicks him away.

He pretends it doesn't hurt, not in the least.

When she walks towards him, and cups his cheek in her warm, warm hand, he can't help the broken whisper that he's been keeping in.

He's been alone too long.

A tear tracks down his cheek.

“Save me...”

* * *

_Don't want no other shade of blue but you_

_No other sadness in the world would do..._

**Author's Note:**

> OK i feel like some explanation is due
> 
> so in this au gabriel akumatized both mari and adrien (dont ask why it's MAGIC ok)
> 
> about the sabine thing, chat blanc had clumsily tried to hide it when he'd visited the bakery before without miss fortune. he couldn't bring himself to destroy them and he couldn't carry them far (bc. yknow. disintegration.) so he just tried to set sabine down on the floor behind the counter (she'd died standing there rip) so it'd be less conspicuous
> 
> about miss fortune dying - i like to think she was so stripped of everything and she was just... drifting. like she had nothing. she felt nothing. she had no purpose. i think in this au she just goes for an aimless swim underneath the waters of paris and she just... decides to let go of her yo-yo breathing thing. i imagine chat felt her death through that akuma link
> 
> i don't usually write dark (read: this is my first time) so i'd appreciate feedback very much! i hope i wasn't being too edgy or whatever? i also hope i didnt offend anyone (i know these kinds of themes can be rather... yknow), please tell me if i rubbed anyone the wrong way or w/e. i super appreciate yalls honesty
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [@apopcornkernel](https://apopcornkernel.tumblr.com)


End file.
